Radiation/Issue 4
This is Issue 4 of Radiation. Issue 4 “It’s down.” Tonopah’s only doctor said, trying to get internet access. Gene released a sigh as he turned to Kenny Frickster, who was trying to get contact to someone via a short-wave radio. Kenny shrugged, indicating that the radio signal was down as well. “Damnit.” Gene said, punching the air. Neil nodded with an uneaven smile. “For all we know, we could be the last living town in the world.” “I doubt that.” Gene said, sitting down on Neil’s table. Math Daniels entered the room, carefully closing the door behind him. He had the job to look after Mac and Dale while they were in treatment. They were still injured after Leo Underberg exploded.  “What do you have?” Neil said, getting up from his chair. He took the file as Math handed it to him. “They have Wanium in their blood as well.” Math said, crossing his arms. Wanium was the unknown substance inside, apparently, everybody’s blood. Neil’s theory said that Wanium gave people abilities, which would explain why Leo Underberg exploded. “Allright.” Neil said, reading the first page of the file. “How much?” “Not that much. Mr. Coolidge has more than both Willston and Leth combined.” Math said, refering to Dominique Coolidge, and older man who had his own small buisness. He mostly sold flowers and stuff small decorated pots, but he was currently expanding his shop to coffee and tea as well. Coolidge was at the hospital due to a minor allergic reaction. “Math, go talk to Mr. Coolidge.” Neil said, handing Math the file again. “Find out if he has felt any difference since yesterday.” The bombs had went off two days ago, and Tonopah had now been exposed to radiation for around 12 hours. “Look into it.” Gene said, getting up. “We’ll get some weapons to protect ourselves.” With a pat to Kenny’s shoulder, they left the room, Gene in front. Neil returned to the computer, trying to get contact with someone. The infected were dangerous, and Gene knew that. While a lot already were dead, there was still at least 1000 people alive in Tonopah, and it was Gene’s job to keep them safe. He had a few ideas. One of them was to make a fence around Tonopah. It would require a lot of help, though. But beofre this could be set into action, they had to clear out some of the incfected, already roaming the streets. To do this, they needed guns. There were few places in Tonopah where there could be found firearms. One of these places was the police station inside the main hall. Right now, Gene and Kenny were headed towards there, running to avoid the infected. “It’d be kinda cool, don’t ya think?” Kenny asked, his Glock ready; just in case. Gene had Dale’s pistol. “What would?” Gene asked exhausted. His cardio wasn’t that good. Last time he exercised was three years ago when his wife, Jessica, forced him to it, to make him fit into a certain suit. “These superpowers. I mean, imagine what you could do as telekinetic.” Kenny said, smiling over the thought. Gene shrugged, as the main hall now was within sight. As they got closer, they saw someone standing, seemingly stabbing nothing into the head of an infected. It was like he had a knife in his hand, only there was none. Getting closer, the figure can now be clearly seen as Nathaniel Jones. As Nate realized that someone was approaching, he stops stabbing the infected in the head, with the invisible knife. He got up, looking from Gene to Kenny as they approached him. “How can we help you, Jones?” Gene asked in a bitter tone. Gene and Nate had never been friends, in fact they considered each other enemies. Since his wife’s death, Nate had wanted Gene dead. Nate thought his wife’s miscarriage was Gene’s fault because he refused to get her to a bigger hospital. The kid had been dead for days, though. Nate didn’t care. “It’s funny.” Nate said, removing some sweat from his forehead, using his arm. “An hour ago I discovered something amazing.” Kenny turned off the safety of his gun as he saw how Nate’s hand looked like; it was like he was holding around a shaft. Nothing was there, though. “Let me hear.” Gene said, taking a quick glimpse around to look for infected. They were approaching from all sides. They had time enough, though. “You know the term ‘cloaking’?” Nate asked, taking a few steps closer to Gene and Kenny. Gene shaked his head slowly, calm. Kenny was suspicious, holding his gun in both hands now. “I can make things invisible, Gene.” Nate said with a grin. “Which means that I can finally do this.” With these words, Nate raised his hand and proceeded to stab Gene in the chest. Kenny raised his gun, causing Gene to step back, and the invisible knife to go into Kenny’s arm. Kenny screamed in pain, attracting more infected. His gun dropped to the ground, while he held on the bleeding wound. He did feel a knife in his arm, but it looked like nothing was there. Quickly, Gene took out Dale’s gun, aiming it at Nate. The handcuffs that Kenny was always carrying around, was in his backpocket. Gene took them, Kenny still sobbing in pain. “Turn around, Jones.” Gene said, gun aimed at Nate. Without any words, knowing that he had lost, Nate turned around letting himself getting arrested. The infected were now very close. Gene shot the closest one, hitting it in the shoulder. It kept moving. Not wanting to use more time wasting bullets, Gene helped Kenny inside. The gun was at all time pointed at Nate Jones, who walked into the main hall with Gene and Kenny. Navigation Category:Radiation Category:Radiation Issues Category:Issues